


I've Always Been You

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII</p><p>Prompt: Amy/Amy; Double, Flirting, Grinning, Freckles.</p><p>Takes place in Time/Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Been You

Amy dragged herself, well the _other Amy_ , down the Tardis corridors, mentally thanking it as it locked each door behind them, much to The Doctor’s annoyance and Rory’s disbelief.

Really, she shouldn’t be doing this, The Doctor had made it clear that their time machine landing inside itself was emphatically not good, but when she saw herself step through it, all sass and legs, she couldn’t help but get carried away.

She yanked open her bedroom door and broke the silence for the first time since she’s grabbed the other Amy’s hand with her own.

“This is probably wrong, as in not right, you’re me,” Amy babbled.

“You don’t care, you want me,” the other Amy retorted.

“How do you know?”

“Because I don’t care and I want you and with me being you, you can’t be far off me.”

“What? I didn’t understand any of that.” Amy regarded herself, wondering if she talked that fast.

“Just go with it.” Her counterpart pushed her down on to the bed, climbing on top of her before she could react.

“How the same are we? Like down to fingerprints?” Amy asked up at herself, taking in the sight of her own face reflected back in her eyes. Her head was beginning to hurt with all the similarities.

“I told you, I am you, down to every last freckle. And you should know, you’re thinking about asking to count them”

“Are you reading my mind?” Amy asked, incredulous and slightly scared by the power the other Amy held over her, she was fascinated, in awe, she really did want to count every freckle on her body and she knew where to find them.

“Of course not, I’ve already done it; you’ve got it to look forward to.” She grinned devilishly as Amy’s pupils dilated, much like her own probably were. She let herself be flipped onto her back, knees identical to her own digging into her hips, making them buck upwards.

She heard, rather than saw, her shirt being ripped open at the collar. She felt hot breath against her skin as the original Amy trailed kisses against her collarbone, muttering a number every time she stopped on a freckle. She nipped at her neck as she worked on the rest of the shirt, more delicately now her first wave of pure lust had calmed to a simmer. She chucked the ragged shirt behind her and unclasped her bra, nearly stopping to remark she had the same one. She noticed the other Amy shiver and guilty started on her own buttons.

“Leave it on” The other Amy gasped.

“Why?” Amy moaned, frustrated by herself.

“Trust me, you’ll want it on later.” She winked and pulled her into a kiss, dragging her closer. “Go back to the freckles.” She smiled against her mouth.

The original Amy grinned wickedly, before bending down and taking one of the other Amy’s nipples between her teeth, feeling her own grow harder. She moaned and it was a sound so familiar she felt as though it had nearly came from her own mouth. She worked her way down Amy’s stomach, still counting freckles as she crept closer to her destination. She spread apart her thighs, pushing up her skirt and yanking down her knickers, letting them fall to her ankles. Settling between them, she noticed a dozen or so freckles she knew were there and a few she didn’t.

She traced her tongue from freckle to freckle up her left thigh, like a dot-to-dot. She held down the other Amy’s hips as they began to squirm, silently begging for more as their owner did the same very vocally. She giggled, breathing slightly in the direction of her clit, knowing the sensation would drive her mad.

“Oh, you tease!” The other Amy moaned, lifting her head off the pillows.

“You should know!” Amy shot back, getting used to talking about herself, to herself in the second person. She giggled once more before giving in.

She pictured in her mind all the things she loved when someone went down on her and tried to visualise how to do them. She started with long laps, dragging her tongue gently over her clit, like a cat. Then she pointed the tip of her tongue, this time licking faster and harder. She found the other Amy’s entrance easily, wet and slippery, aching to be filled. She trailed her index finger round it, barely dipping in and enjoying the exquisite sounds that she was causing, guttural moans and high pitch squeals.

Nails identical to hers dug into her shoulder, painful even through her shirt but still making her gasp in pleasure. It was a threat, if she didn’t give her more, there would be trouble. She thrust her finger inside her, as far as it would go and curled it, making her body arch and shiver. Her hips bucked under her tight grasp and she felt muscles spasm around her finger.

“Holy fucking cracker jacks, I love you. Me. Us. Whatever,” the other Amy panted, voice barely a whisper against the very loud noises she made.

The original Amy withdrew her finger, extremely pleased with herself. She’d beaten her top score. She spent the next five minutes staring at herself, mapping out each quirk and expanse of skin in her mind.

“We need to go,” the other Amy announced suddenly, bringing Amy back to reality.

“I guess we should,” she sighed. “Hey, what about my go!” She said indignantly, damp cloth pressing uncomfortably against her skin.

“Give me five minutes, ‘kay?” The other Amy looked at her, eyes full of promise as she pulled her underwear back up and smoothed down her skirt. She picked up her bra as Amy watched this familiar routine, the preparation for the walk of shame. Everyone would know what you’d done because of your ruffled hair, swollen lips and shagged out look. And you had to do it with dignity. Nearly ready, her counterpart held up the ruined shirt.

“Can I borrow one of yours?”

“Sure, it is yours after all,” Amy agreed, only slightly confusing herself. It seemed almost normal to lend herself a shirt after the last half an hour. She suddenly didn’t want to go.

“I’ll miss you, y’know, when you’re gone,” Amy said brushing a red lock off the Other Amy’s face, vaguely aware the same lock was hanging in her face.

“I’m not going anywhere silly, I’ll be you. I’ve always been you.” She kissed her gently and led her to the door, dragging her through the Tardis corridors this time.

“Where the hell have you been Amy... and Amy?!” The Doctor looked stressed and panicked.

“Erm... comparing notes,” Both Amys smiled innocently.

Rory’s mouth was hanging open, like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Right, Tardis now, one of you! The right one mind you, can’t be having three of you.”

“Oh, please, Doctor? What harm could it do?” Rory pleaded with The Doctor. Both Amys made their way to the Tardis while they argued about it in the background.

“Have fun, kid,” The other Amy said, kissing her on the cheek lightly. “I did.” With that she swung open the door and pushed the original Amy through it.

“Is that it, Doctor? Have I fixed it?” The only Amy said somewhat sadly.

-x-

Amy found herself explaining to herself, Rory and The Doctor what was going on, with words that sounded too familiar. She watched expressions flit over Amy’s face, shock, awe, lust, before suddenly she was running at her. She felt a hand grab hers and they started off at a run through the Tardis and she realised, with a warm, glowing feeling, that now it was her turn.


End file.
